


Drei Eicheln

by orphan_account



Category: Drei Eicheln, Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Collections: Deutsch Geschichten für Anfänger





	Drei Eicheln

Einmal es gibt einen König und er hat drei Töchter. Der König liebt sie sehr, aber Er ist alt warden und nur Eine Tochter kann Königin sein.

Danach eine lange Zeit, Der König hat eine tolle Idee. Er wird ihnnen einen test geben. Der König nimmt drei Eicheln und fragt für seine Töchter. 

Die erste Tochter, Matilda, kommt. 

"Fragst du für mich, Vater? "

" Du kennst dass Ich alt bin, und wir brauchen eine neue Königin, " Er gibt ihr eine Eichel " Gib diese Eichel zu mich wann ich komme zurück. "

Matilda geht zu der Schreiner. Sie sagt ihm, er eine Schachtel machen, mach es sehr schön mit Rubine und Perlen. 

Wann Sie hat die Schachtel, sie legte die Eichel hinein und dort ist es gebleiben. 

Dann die zweite Tochter, Agatha, kommt. 

"Fragst du für mich, Vater? " 

" Du kennst dass Ich alt bin und wir brauchen eine neue Königin, " Er gibt ihr ein andere Eichel " Gib diese Eichel zu mich wann ich komme zurück. " 

Agathe geht zu ihr Zimmer. Sie schaut auf die Nuss. 

" Ich werde eine andere Nuss wann Vater kommt zurück. " Dann Agathe wirft die Eichel aus dem Fenster. 

Danach die letzte und beliebste Tochter, Rosamund, mommy. 

"Fragst du für mich, Vater? " 

"Du kennst dass Ich alt bin und wir brauchen eine neue Königin, " Er gibt ihr die letzte Eichel " Gib diese Eichel zu mich wann ich komme zurück. " 

Rosamund geht zu den Garten und sie pflanzt die Eichel. 

Der König geh weg für ein Jahr. Wann er kommt zurück, er fragt für seine Tochter. 

Erste, Matilda kommt. 

Sie zeigt ihm die Schachtel mit Rubin und Perlen. 

" Ich have die Eichel, Vater! " Sie sagt laut

Der König ist glücklich 

"Danke Schön meine liebe Tochter, aber brauche ich deine Schwestern sagen. "

Dann, Agathe Kommt

Sie hat eine andere Eichel. 

" Ich habe die Eichel, Vater! " Sie sagt laut

Der König kennt dass Sie wirft die erste Eichel aber er sagt nicht

" Danke Schön meine liebe Tochter, aber brauche ich deine Schwester sagen. " 

Danach die letzte Tochter, Rosamund kommt. 

Sie zeigt ihm nichts. Der König ist verwirrt und er fragt. 

" Wo ist die Eichel, Tochter? "

" Ich habe die Eichel nicht. " Sie antwortet. 

Der König ist sehr wütend. Der König weint und schreit sie an. Rosamund sagt nicht. 

Wann Der König ist still, Sie fragt. 

"Bist du fertig Vater? Ich habe etwas dich zeigen. " 

Rosamund geht zu den Fenster dann sie öffnet es. Es gibt viele Eichelbäume. 

" Ist das warum du hast die Eichel? " Der König fragt

" Ja. " Rosamund antwortet 

Der König geht zu seine Tochter und drückt ihr. Er ist sehr glücklich. 

" Du bist die neue Königin! " 

Dann Alle sagen 

" Lang Lebe die Königin! " 

**~* Das** **Ende *~**


End file.
